This invention relates generally to the art of gas generation and more specifically to compositions and methods for generating gaseous hydrocarbons or mixtures thereof, for generating isotopically labeled hydrocarbons or mixtures thereof, for generating pure hydrogen isotopes or mixtures thereof, and for generating mixtures of the above gases.
There are currently only a limited number of methods available to rapidly generate hydrogen on a relatively small scale, especially when severe weight and volume restrictions are imposed on the overall system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,863 to Beckert et al which is incorporated herein by reference describes compositions which reliably generate hydrogen gas. This method is based on a solid state reaction between two or more suitable components which is initiated by locally heating a mixture of the components. Packing these hydrogen generating compositions in suitable gas generators makes them a convenient source of predetermined quantities of hydrogen gas.
The special problems inherent in hydrogen gas generation and solved by the referenced patented method persist in the attempt to rapidly generate, on demand, specific gaseous hydrocarbons which may or may not be isotopically labeled, or hydrogen isotopes and isotope mixtures, or combinations of these gases. Present methods of supplying hydrogen isotopes or labeled or unlabeled hydrocarbons include storing the gases in high pressure cylinders. Reactions between suitably labeled reactants are also used to generate hydrogen isotopes. Examples of the reaction include but are not limited to the reactions of metals or metal hydrides with acids, bases, water or alcohols. These methods require substantial effort to initiate gas generation, the generation rates are generally rather slow, and the gas generating systems are bulky and heavy. Furthermore, additives and modifiers are not easily incorporated into the systems thereby complicating gas generation adjustment both as to temperature and as to rate. These methods are, therefore, not suitable for many applications. It is desirable that compositions for producing the hydrocarbons or hydrogen isotopes, as outlined above, have low ratios of weight of reactants to volumes of gas generated, and that the compositions, when reactions are initiated, produce the gases in a relatively short time. It is suitable if the composition reacts to produce a solid component and the desired gas or gas mixture. In this manner, the gas can be simply filtered to retain the undesirable solid product. Such compositions and methods, if achieved, are particularly attractive for use in chemical laser systems and fuel cells as well as in certain types of nuclear reactions, especially when operated in remote areas where complicated generating and mixing systems are not practical, or when weight and/or volume restrictions are imposed as in rockets, aircraft, ships, submarines and space applications.